Who Should We Trust: The Warrior Princess Or The Greedy Scoundrel?
by Windrises
Summary: Xena starts lacking in her abilities, as a warrior, but Gabrielle helps her gain some confidence. Xena tries to get over her concerns, so she can focus on a village, that needs her help. However, a suspicious man claims he's the hero, that the village needs.


Note: Xena: Warrior Princess was created by John Schulian and Robert Tapert.

Xena was riding on her house, so she could get to Gabrielle. Xena was often considered, as one of the world's best warriors. However, in the past few months, she hadn't been hired, for that many missions and she hadn't found that many enemies, for her to battle. Thankfully, Xena had recently been hired, for an important mission. This was a comforting feeling, for Xena, because she was starting to get paranoid, about her reputation.

A few minutes, Xena found Gabrielle, who was sitting in the shade and was reading a comic book. Xena got off her horse and said, "Come along, Gabrielle. Our assistance is needed."

Xena was often so focused on her missions, that she often forgot, to give Gabrielle a proper greeting. Gabrielle said, "Ahem."

Xena felt a little embarrassed, for her forgetful nature, while saying, "Greetings, my dear Gabrielle. As always, it's great to see you."

Gabrielle replied, "That's better. Greetings, Xena, the world's greatest warrior."

Xena sighed and said, "Yeah right."

Gabrielle could tell something was wrong, so she had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "What's wrong?"

Xena tried to ignore her hidden emotions, while saying, "Nothing's work." She paused and said, "Well, things are wrong, at a nearby village, which we need to protect. However, there's nothing wrong with me. At the risk of having an ego, I'm basically flawless, so let's forget about it."

Xena was about to get on her horse, but Gabrielle pulled her back and said, "I'm your best friend, so when you have a problem, you should know I'll realize it. You can keep trying to hide, but I'll always find you and the truth."

Xena sighed and replied, "Very well then. To be honest, I feel like I'm not as good of a warrior, as I should."

Gabrielle was shocked, that Xena felt that way, considering how many opponents Xena had stopped and unstoppable she acted. Gabrielle said, "Xena, due to our close bond, any opinion I give you might be biased. However, I think you're the greatest warrior, that there's ever been. You've defeated one-hundred-thirty-four, of the world's most dangerous opponents. Do you know how impressive that is? I don't hangout with you, just because you're smart, witty, and cool."

Xena started feeling better, while saying, "Thank you, Gabrielle. I guess I feel paranoid, because I haven't been very many missions, in the past few months. In addition to that, when I look for crimes to stop, I don't see very much. I've stopped a few crimes, here and there, but that doesn't seem as grand and as impressive, as I should be. After all, I'm considered the best female warrior, that the world has ever seen. I'm only grateful, to receive such an honor, if I've earned it."

Gabrielle nudged Xena and replied, "You've earned it. Your legacy isn't determined, by how many crimes you stop. Well, that does factor in, but what matters, more than anything, is how well you handle each mission. Because of that, if you put your highest amount of effort, into every mission you do, I'll be the proudest friend in the world."

Xena smiled and responded, "Thank you." Xena and Gabrielle got on the horse and started heading off, to the nearby village.

On the way there, Gabrielle asked, "What the mission?"

Xena answered, "There's a village, that's going to be giving a large amount of gold, to another village, in exchange for some valuable items. This village is wealthier, than your average village. However, if anything happens, to the gold, they won't have the money they need, for the supplies. Because of that, I've been asked to guard the gold, by the village leader's father."

Gabrielle asked, "What did the village leader have to say, about the issue?"

Xena answered, "I haven't talked to him, but considering how understanding his father is, I doubt it'll be a problem."

Several minutes later, Xena and Gabrielle arrived, at the village. Gabrielle looked around and saw that this village looked much nicer and richer, than the other villages, that she has seen. The citizens wore nice suits and dresses, the houses look sturdy and well-built. Gabrielle nudged Xena and said, "This village looks amazing."

Xena replied, "It won't be, if I fail to protect the gold."

Gabrielle said, "Come on, Xena. You need to stop thinking, that you're not a great warrior. I'm not just saying this, so you can feel better. You need to believe in yourself, so you can be the warrior and hero, that the world needs you to be."

Xena thought about it and replied, "You're right, Gabrielle. Thank you, for always believing in me."

Gabrielle responded, "I've always believed in you and a thousand years from now, I'll still believe in you." Xena and Gabrielle hugged one another.

A few seconds later, villagers started walking by Xena. They greeted her and shook her hand. The village's leader, named Jon started walking by with his father, Charlie. Jon had black hair and was wearing a business suit, while Charlie had gray hair and was wearing an old sweater and jeans. Jon had a serious, but confused look on his face, while asking, "Who are you?"

Xena answered, "I'm Xena, the warrior princess."

Jon asked, "Why are you here?"

Charlie answered, "Allow me, to explain."

Jon frowned at him, while saying, "You better have a good explanation."

Gabrielle whispered to Xena, "That guy seems like a brat."

Xena whispered, "We just met him, so let's be open-minded."

Charlie faced his son, while saying, "I hired Xena, to protect our gold."

Although Jon was a young man, he followed the old-fashioned and horribly outdated beliefs, that only men can be adventurous heroes. Charlie was more respectful and open-minded, which his son didn't appreciate. Jon asked, "Are you kidding me? You hired a woman? Are you senile?"

Gabrielle said, "Hey, you've got something against women?"

Jon replied, "Of course not. However, each gender needs to know what their place is, in the world. The men do the adventurous, intense, and dangerous, while the women stay at home and do more mundane, but important housework, like cleaning and cooking."

Gabrielle said, "I'm going to cook, a punch, for your face, if you don't knock it off."

Xena looked back at Gabrielle and replied, "Let me take care of this." She looked at Jon, while saying, "Your father hired me and I have lots of experience, so I'm hoping you can leave your sexist behavior behind, so I can protect your village's gold."

Jon angrily replied, "I'm tired of people, who don't understand their roles in life. My father used to be this village's leader, but he became too old, so he had me take over. Despite, he thinks he knows, who should be the village's hero. I'm sorry, but you wasted your time, by coming here. Nobody has ever needed a female warrior, because it's impossible."

Gabrielle raised her hand and said, "Leader dude, your village is really nice, but there's one thing, that I think you should work on."

Jon sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Gabrielle said, "There's a thing, called not being a sexist jerk. Can you give it a try?"

Jon replied, "No."

Suddenly, a mysterious figure arrived, while riding a white horse. The figure jumped off the horse and faced the villagers. He had a black suit, top hat, and mustache. His real name was unknown, but he was called Gonna Getcha. Gonna Getcha said, "Greetings, villagers. I'm Gonna Getcha, one of the most reliable and heroic warriors, that this land has ever seen."

Charlie had a confused look on his face, while looking at his son and asked, "Who is this fella and why is he here?"

Jon had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I figured you'd choose a mediocre candidate, to protect our village and as expected, that's what you did. Thankfully, while going for a stroll, I met this gentleman. He's far more skilled and agile, than a warrior princess."

Gonna Getcha walked closer, while trying to seem friendly. He said, "Villagers, I know you're probably worried, when it comes to your gold. Believe me, that's a very understandable feeling, for you to have. After all, wealth is very important and without it, it's hard to get by." He started pacing around the villagers, while saying, "There's a lot of protectors, who'll run away or we'll suffer a quick defeat, when danger comes. However, I'm an exception. When I have a goal, I'm gonna get it achieved. I don't believe in bragging, except when necessary, which it is, in this situation. I'm the best protector and warrior, that you could ask for."

Jon grinned and started clapping. Because of that, the other villagers started clapping. Gonna Getcha bowed. Jon looked at Xena, while saying, "We've found a real hero, so hit the road."

Charlie walked to Xena, while saying, "I'm terribly sorry, about my son. I love him, but he can be disrespectful and misguided, at times."

Xena replied, "Our help is not needed or wanted, at this village, so we'll take your son's advice and hit the road."

Charlie responded, "Best of luck to you, on your future adventures."

Xena and Gabrielle got on Xena's horse and started riding away. Gabrielle looked confused, while asking, "Are we actually leaving?"

Xena answered, "You better believe, that we're going to be returning. You were right, Gabrielle. By being worried about my capabilities, as a warrior, that'll slow down my progress and make me seem like the lesser hero, that I fear of becoming. Instead of worrying about myself, my concern is for the village. The person, that Jon hired, is awfully suspicious. Gonna Getcha has been hired, to grab the gold and have it sent, to the other village, in exchange for supplies. However, I have some doubts, about their protector's intentions. Tonight, I'm going to sneak back to the village, to see if Gonna Getcha actually does his job."

Xena and Gabrielle got off the horse, while Gabrielle asked, "Aren't I coming with you?"

Xena said, "No offense, but I'm not sure, if that'd be a great idea."

Gabrielle folded her arms and asked, "Why not?"

Xena answered, "You often fall asleep, when we have nighttime missions. The village's gold situation is an important issue, so I need to stay focused and not have any distractions."

Gabrielle replied, "I'll stay awake. When it comes to mundane situations, I might not stay awake. However, when things get intense, my willpower shines out."

Five hours later, the villagers went into their homes and started sleeping. The villagers had finished packing the gold, that Gonna Getcha was supposed to deliver. Xena and Gabrielle hid behind some barrels, so they could spy on Gonna Getcha. However, Xena started hearing some strange sounds. She looked at Gabrielle, who had fallen asleep and was talking in her sleep. Xena rolled her eyes.

Gonna Getcha twirled his mustache, while saying, "I have all the gold, that I could ever want. Well, it's enough gold, for the next few months." He did an evil laugh, while tying the shipments of gold, to his horse and riding away.

Xena could tell what Gonna Getcha was up to, by what he said and how he laughed. Since Gabrielle had fallen asleep, Xena couldn't have her join her, on her chase. Because of a lack of actions, Xena had Gabrielle sleep behind the barrels. She grabbed some blankets and a pillow and tucked Gabrielle in, before getting on her horse and riding after Gonna Getcha.

Gonna Getcha had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I can't believe my luck. Those villagers are so gullible, especially their leader. They think I'm some great hero, which I'm not. I'm Gonna Getcha, one of the world's greatest robbers." He did an evil laugh, while twirling his mustache.

Xena continued riding after Gonna Getcha. Since she wasn't carrying around gold, her horse was able to go faster, than Gonna Getcha's horse. For several minutes, Gonna Getcha didn't realize, that somebody was chasing after him. However, he heard lots of sounds, so he turned around and saw Xena. He had heard about Xena and correctly assumed, that she wanted to stop him. Because of that, Gonna Getcha slapped his horse and said, "You better go faster." The horse started going faster, but it wasn't as fast, as Gonna Getcha wanted. He kept slapping the horse, while asking, "What's wrong with you? Do what I ask? I command you! I'm your boss! You must follow my demands!"

The horse made Gonna Getcha fall down. Xena parked her horse, while charging towards the scoundrel. Gonna Getcha had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why did the horse throw me off? I'm the horse's superior, so it must obey my commands."

Xena grabbed Gonna Getcha, while saying, "You need to treat animals, with respect. You have a lot of other things, that you should start doing. For example, you should give the gold, to the other village."

Gonna Getcha had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "That's not going to be happening, Xena. After all, I'm Gonna Getcha, master criminal." He twirled his mustache, while doing a villainous laugh.

Xena knew it was time, to start believing in herself, so she confidently said, "I'm going to stop you."

Gonna Getcha replied, "Give me a break."

Xena grabbed Gonna Getcha and said, "You're not getting any breaks." She used her skills and agility, to start defeating Gonna Getcha. Gonna Getcha had a big ego, so he thought he had what it took, to bring Xena down. However, he was wrong. Xena punched him and threw him around. Gonna Getcha did a few punches and kicks, but it wasn't enough, to stop Xena. After several minutes of fighting, Xena pulled Gonna Getcha, to the ground. Gonna Getcha passed out.

The next morning, Jon, Charlie, and the rest of the villagers got up. They started looking for Gonna Getcha, to find out, if he delivered the gold and got the supplies. Jon heard some noises, so he went behind some barrels and found Gabrielle, who was singing in her sleep. Jon had a disapproving look on his face, while saying, "The warrior princess let her friend sleep, at my village, without my permission." He kicked Gabrielle, to wake her up. Gabrielle shook her fist at Jon.

Xena arrived. She delivered the supplies and presented Gonna Getcha, who was tied up. Charlie looked surprised, while asking, "What's going on?"

Xena answered, "Gonna Getcha wasn't the noble warrior, that your leader thought he was. He's a scoundrel, who was trying to steal your gold. Because of that, I stopped him, delivered the gold, and got the supplies." Xena had Gonna Getcha wakeup and confirm, that the story was true. Since Gonna Getcha was afraid of Xena, he was honest.

Jon had a guilty look on his face, while feeling ashamed of himself, for being a sexist jerk. He looked at Xena and said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't of been more wrong, when it comes to you. I thought women had to follow a certain set or rules, but if anybody needs to learn the rules, it's me."

Gabrielle replied, "That couldn't be more true."

Jon said, "Women can be warriors, as well as heroes. Thank you, Xena. You protected my village better, than I did." He shook Xena's hand.

Xena and Gabrielle said their goodbyes, to the villagers, before getting on Xena's horse and riding away. Gabrielle looked at Xena and said, "It seems like you started believing in yourself, which paid off."

Xena replied, "Without you, I wouldn't of gotten the courage I need, to make this mission work. Thank you."

Gabrielle responded, "You're welcome. You're the best." Xena smiled, while realizing she was the warrior, that the world had been needing.


End file.
